Complicado
by Ren Phanteas Mircea
Summary: Al final, la escena había terminado con una sonrisa. Eran un par de idiotas. — Oneshot shonen-ai - Dedicado a Dark Kirito
Aladdin presentía que algo andaba mal. Terriblemente mal. El presentimiento era inquietante y no sabía como ir contra ello. Lo único que podía hacer, era esperar que aquella sensación aparecida de la misma nada y sin motivo alguno aparente, se fuese con el tiempo.

Hace ya un tiempo, Aladdin había empezado a trabajar para actuar en la animación del manga de alguien con el nombre de Shinobu Ohtaka. En un principio, los nervios le habían carcomido el alma, dejándolo al borde de un colapso nervioso al igual que a algunos otros que también eran nuevos en el trabajo de la televisión. Por suerte, el temor de estropear todo y convertir la primera grabación en algo indigno en el recuerdo de todos —porque si eres el protagonista principal, cometer errores es un delito— fue algo que disminuyó conforme comprobó con fascinación que poseía un desenvolvimiento natural en la industria de la actuación. Estaba aliviado. Por supuesto, cometía errores como cualquier otro, pero eran nimiedades por las que casi ningún productor parecía querer regañarle. Se corregían y en el proceso mejoraba su actuación misma. Disfrutaba cada grabación para un capítulo nuevo de la serie. Disfrutaba pasar tiempo con los amigos que había hecho en ese lugar. En especial con Ali Baba, Morgiana, la señorita Yamu y Ja'far.

Por supuesto, mientras más avanzaban con la grabación y los capítulos, nuevos actores hacían acto de presencia en el estudio de grabación. Para él, ellos significaban nuevos amigos con los cual compartir sus opiniones constructivas sobre el trabajo que todos hacian con entusiasmo y relatar anécdotas sobre sus vidas para ir conociéndose mejor. Entre los más destacados que habían aparecido, estaban Hakuryū y Judar.

Recordaba que Ali Baba había sufrido un ataque de nervios al ver a Hakuryū.

Su amigo, luego de recuperarse del temblor involuntario en sus manos y una larga tartamudez, les explicaba a todos con lujos de detalles, sobre la otra profesión a la que Ren Hakuryū se dedicaba, eso, y muchos otros detalles sobre su vida en la farándula y privada. Ali Baba parecía conocer demasiados detalles, lo que no debería de sorprenderle. El blondo era fan de Ono Kensho —nombre artístico en el mundo de los cantantes que Hakuryū poseia— y como buen fan, era su deber estar al tanto de lo que las revistas y las páginas de internet publicasen sobre su cantante favorito. La vida de un fan era ardua.

Por suerte, Hakuryū era una persona agradable que no se vio influenciada por los flash de las cámaras y la importancia que el mundo de las comunicaciones se empesinaba en darle. Se había convertido en amigo de todos ellos.

Ali Baba no consiguió resistir pedirle un autógrafo y Hakuryū había sonreído por ello, basta te animado. En palabras suyas, quería mucho a sus fans, quienes eran los que con su apoyo lo habían llevado a ser lo que era y al lugar en que estaba.

El problema era el único amigo en común del estudio que parecían no compartir con Hakuryū.

Judar.

—¿Judar? —Hakuryū parpadeo, confuso.

— Si, Judar-kun —Aladdin sabía que tenía una habilidad inhata para llevarse bien con todos. Por algún motivo que no sabía explicar, en Judar esa habilidad parecía no surtir el efecto deseado— Creó que no le agrado, se aleja cada vez que intento hablarle, apenas me responde los saludos.. ¿Le dije algo que no debería alguna vez?

El cantante ahora también actor, permaneció en silencio ¿Qué respuesta debería de dar respecto a eso? Si decía algo que no le correspondía, Judar le tiraría una bronca que los haría discutir por días. No quería pelearse con él— Ustedes son similares, puede que sea eso

— ¿Similares? —Hakuryū le contempló hacer una mueca que demostraba confusión.

— Si, similares. Tú y su amante —debía medir sus palabras, ahora Aladdin parecía escandalizado— Su amante, su pareja, su pretendiente, su novio

— Ah, ahora entiendo.. —el ojiazul suspiro. La palabra "amante" no siempre era correctamente interpretada— por un instante me imagine que Judar-kun estaba en malos pasos —una mente muy activa— ¿Pero por qué soy similar a su pareja?

Hakuryū se mordió el labio con inquietud. Si el menor le hacia muchas preguntas, terminaría por decirle algo que le llevaría a saber la verdad que por el momento se le tenía oculta— El mismo color de ojos, el mismo color de cabello, una personalidad parecida..

— ¿En verdad? ¿Me contarías más de..?

El sonido de un celular y la aparición de un coche frente al estudio de grabación, le dijo a Aladdin que ya era la hora de marcharse.

— Hablaremos en otra ocasión, Hakuryū-oniisan

Aladdin realizó una pequeña reverencia y luego se marchó. Hakuryū se permitió suspirar de alivio, liberando toda la tensión que se acumuló en los pequeños minutos que durase la conversión con el más joven. Tan tentado a decirle aquello de lo que tenía conocimiento.. La tentación era dura; pero le había prometido a Judar, desde el primer momento en que reconoció haber visto en otra persona las facciones del muchacho que acababa de irse en el carro que debía de pertenecer a su padre.

Esos dos... Como dos gotas de agua.

Se sorprendía que Judar no hubiese muerto de un infarto en el primer encuentro. Se sorprendió más cuando vislumbró la ayuda muda en los ocelos rubis de su amigo de la infancia el día en que todos los primeros y antiguos actores, se presentaron ante los nuevos. Igualmente, debía de hablar con Judar al respecto de lo sucedido hace unos minutos y de la opinión que Aladdin parecía tener.

O todo se les escaparía de las manos a ese par que todavía no se atrevía a enfrentar al niño.

¿Por qué lo hacían todo tan difícil?

Y de esa conversación paso un año entero. Tenían un pequeño pero significativo retraso en la grabación de un episodio y debian de ponerse al día. Sumado a eso, la mangaka estaba sufriendo un problema personal y laboral, lo que la mantenía atrasada con las nuevas actualizaciones. Fue así, que tras mucho discutirlo, habían parado la grabación una vez terminada la segunda temporada. El atraso para el inicio de la tercera fue de más de un año y todos se habían visto en la obligación de distanciarse un poco, abrumados por otros deberes que afectaban la vida personal de cada uno. Aladdin sufría con la época de exámenes y su padre llegaba más tarde a casa debido al ajetreado trabajo.

Eso pensaba, hasta hace una semana.

Un día por deberes de la escuela, llegaría tarde a casa, por lo que iba a informar a su padre de ello. Su padre no le contestó el teléfono. Le llamó a la oficina y quien contestó fue la secretaria, informándole que su jefe había dejado la empresa como todos los días, a la misma hora.

Entonces, unió la información fragmentada que poseía para crear una historia que explicase la causa por la que su amado progenitor llegase tarde a casa.

La pieza faltante apareció la noche anterior, en un descuido de su padre, Solomon, al dejar al descubierto en su cuello la marca de una mordedura. También le llamaron la atención las ligeras marcas rojizas en los brazos, como si algo o alguien hubiese arañado.

Su madre había muerto hace años y Aladdin siempre se preguntó la razón por la que su padre no buscaba una nueva compañera con la cual compartir sus días.

En palabras de Solomon, no quería arriesgar el equilibrio emocional de su único hijo al traer un tercero a casa.

Al parecer esa opinión al fin había cambiado. Su padre llevaba llegando tarde a casa más de cinco meses. Eso no podía ser una aventurilla de una o dos noches. Quien sea que su padre hubiese encontrado, debía de ser especial. Muy especial.

Y no se equivocó aquella tarde, un mes después de su gran descubrimiento al ver quien era la nueva compañera de su padre.

En realidad, compañero.

¿Qué hacia mal? Si, ello era cierto. Pero la curiosidad estaba matándolo y no haber asistido a clase para estar rondando por el trabajo de su padre para luego verle salir y seguirle, fue la única opción a la que podía recurrir. Necesitaba descubrirlo todo, quedarse sin conocer la identidad de la que al parecer sería su futura madre, era insoportable. Esa acción le había llevado a conocer la verdad.

Las palabras de Hakuryū de hace más de un año, ahora cargaban con sentido. También la razón por la que el amante de Judar-kun guardaba similitud con su persona.

Que su padre tuviese sus manos ocupadas, una mano sobre la nuca de Judar y la otra sobre la cadera, rodeándole en un abrazo; decía más que suficiente. El beso apasionado que se daban significaba todo.

Los ocelos azules de Solomon brillaban con intensidad al ver los párpados entrecerrados del azabache que respiraba agitado, extasiado por esa muestra de cariño que ya llevaban compartiendo más veces de las que pudiera contar.

¿Cómo habían empezado eso?

Solomon recordaba haberle visto por primera vez en un club nocturno al que fue llevado a rastras por un grupo de amigos para celebrar el contrato que habían logrado firmar en conjunto con otra empresa. Fue pasada la medianoche, ese día Aladdin estaba durmiendo en casa de un amigo y no debía preocuparse. Sin embargo, al no estar acostumbrado a llegar tan tarde a casa, sintió que ya era la hora de marcharse. Para eso debía de cruzar toda una pista de baile que rebosaba de personas que bailaban y saltaban, ajenos a lo que pudiera suceder a su alrededor. Casi al final, cuando faltaba pocos metros para cruzar esa selva y llegar a la puerta de salida es que le arrastraron a retornar.

Al voltear no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ver quien se atrevía a retenerlo. Sea quien fuera, el individuo en una acción rápida e impulsiva, se lanzó a besarle con desenfreno y lujuria desmedida.

El primer pensamiento fue empujarle. Pero al instante en que logró tener entre sus manos el cuerpo ajeno, se vio atraído por la esbelta figura y la suavidad que se sintió en sus dedos al acariciarle los brazos.

Lo que sucedió el resto de esa noche en aquel lugar no lo recordó, sus memorias obtenían imágenes confusas y otras muy nítidas respecto al hecho de que se había llevado a ese desconocido a su casa y a su cama. Toda esa noche había cambiado todo, no recordaba haber disfrutado tanto de una noche de pasión con alguien que no fuese su difunta esposa.

El problema ocurrió horas después, cuando a los dos les tocaba despertar. Juntos. Desnudos. En una sola cama.

Judar debería de haberse marchado. Solomon debería de haberle guiado hasta la puerta de la casa y despedirse educadamente.

Pero lo que sea que los hubiera atraído la noche anterior —aparte del alcohol— estaba apareciendo de nuevo. Y ahora, más conscientes, sobrios, la cercanía de ambos cuerpos se fue acrecentando. Se besaron, necesitados, con la intensidad de volver a repetir algo que desde la noche anterior, se había escapado de entre las manos de ambos.

Luego, se descubrieron mirándose de una forma que no creían volver a mirar a otra persona.

Si esa vez no lograron comprender lo que les pasaba, las siguientes veces que volvieron a encontrarse por casualidad, fueron suficientes para decidir mutuamente, que tenían que seguir viéndose. Las noches en que desordenaban las sabanas de la cama era en verdad buenas y ambos se agradaban, de forma compleja.

Solomon intento llevarle a un parque de diversiones, al cine y a una cena en un restaurante. Judar no dudó en llamarle cursi e idiota. Esa noche culminó con ambos en la cama —otra vez— y un osito gigante de feria en una esquina de la habitación de hotel.

La situación era perfecta. Primero la pasión desenfrenada les atrajo, después se habían encariñado con cada cita que tenían, la atracción que tenían se convirtió en un enamoramiento sutil que con más tiempo pasó a ser un enamoramiento de idiotas que no podían estar sin verse todos los días. Todas las tardes, a la misma hora, Solomon aparecería en una plaza cercana a su lugar de trabajo y Judar le estaría esperando. Todas las tardes, a esa misma hora, ambos se besarían, transmitiéndose lo mucho que el uno extrañaba al otro durante las horas que no se veían.

La situación era perfecta —si omitían el hecho de que algún día el mundo descubriría la relación que escondian— y lo perfecto acababa. Siempre, llegando a su fin.

Una tarde, luego del tan requerido beso en la plaza.. Judar le evitaba la mirada. Solomon se temió lo peor ¿Su pequeña adoración no pensaba en abandonarle, verdad? Judar abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, inseguro de si mismo como pocas veces le pasaba. Solomon estaba al borde de entrar a un colapso nervioso si él no le decía algo.

— Me he encontrado con tu hijo —Oh... Era eso.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

— Es un mocoso agradable, muy alegre..

— ¿Pero..?

— ¿Por qué diablos crees que hay un pero?

— Te conozco Judar, te conozco demasiado —"en todos los sentidos posibles" pensó.

El menor gruñó, fastidiado— Pero no puedo hablarle, es una jodida mierda —Judar bufó, exasperado. Sabía que Solomon quería una explicación sin importar que tan breve fuese— No puedo hablarle al niño porque recuerdo que separo mis piernas para que su padre me folle y haga que quede desmayado después de alcanzar más de dos orgasmos, es estúpidamente incómodo, idiota. No tendría que pasar por esto si ese enano..

Judar se calló. Solomon fue incapaz de decir algo.

No es que continuarán deseando ocultar la relación que tenían, el problema es que no sabían como abordar las consecuencias. Solomon no tenía idea de como su hijo se sentiría si traía a casa a alguien que formaría parte de sus vidas por mucho tiempo. Judar.. Judar no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría si de la nada, adquiriese un hijo de apenas algo más a los once años.

No era fácil integrar a un tercero a la familia si durante años solo fueron dos. Tampoco era fácil verse a si mismo de la noche a la mañana cumpliendo un rol de padre que con dificultad se digeria.

Habían ocultado lo maravilloso que tenían de todo el mundo por sus propias inseguridades.

Así fue como dejaron pasar un año entero. Así fue que, sin saberlo, el niño al que se negaban a contarle el secreto que tenían entre ellos, les había descubierto.

Aladdin era inteligente y fríamente calculador si se lo proponía. —lo último, característica heredada por su abuelo David— Por eso él había decidido engañarles. Era cruel, lo sabia. Pero esos dos necesitaban un empujoncito para que juntos al fin decidieran darle la cara.

Por eso había llamado a su padre, diciéndole con tono de preocupación que Judar había pasado por un accidente hace unos minutos. La misma historia con Judar, quien había colgado de seguro para ir a la dirección que el enano le envió por mensaje al celular.

Los dos se habían aliviado al verse enteros. Solomon le había manoseado a la hora de comprobar que no tuviese ni un raspón en el cuerpo. Judar iba a lanzarsele a besarle por la preocupación que hubo pasado.

Aladdin estaba mirándoles desde un escalón de la entrada al hospital.

Judar se contuvo y Solomon dejó de casi violarlo con sus manos. Debían de reír o llorar. Estaba claro que Aladdin ya lo sabia ¿Por qué otra razón los haría juntarse con tan cruel treta?

Judar fue el primero en reírse y dejó de contener ese beso que tanto quería darle a Solomon. Las cosas tenían un peso menor y el mayor se sintió atontado luego de un beso que le arrebató el oxígeno y un gemido ronco.

Aladdin se les acercó y les sujetó del brazo a cada uno, arrastrándolos— Hay una feria cerca, es tarde, tengo hambre y sería la primera salida para los tres, juntos

El sonido de un mensaje en el celular fue casi ignorado. Judar tecleo sin que los otros dos lo vieran.

Solomon suspiro. Ocurrió tan rápido que recién estaba captando el que su hijo aprobaba la relación que tenían ¿Qué le hizo pensar en primer lugar que su hijo haría un problema catastrófico cuando se enterase de la verdad? Con lo maduro que Aladdin era.. El error fue el intento de sobreprotegerlo.

Los ocelos azules de Solomon miraron los rojizos de Judar, descubriendo que este también le miraba. Fue una mirada breve, mutua y escondida. Luego ambos desviaron esa mirada para poner su atención al chico que seguía a la delantera al estar arrastrándolos.

Esa escena de que eran partícipe, los tres juntos, les arrebató una sonrisa.

Aladdin frenó de la nada, volteandose para ver a los mayores. Especialmente a Judar, a quien le dio un escaneo entero. El de cabellera oscura se cohibió.

— ¿Qué pasa, enano?

— Uhm, nada, Judar-kun —Aladdin no se había atrevido a preguntarle si algún día, iba a darle un hermano o hermana. Suponía que para sus ahora dos padres, sería muy pronto.

Aunque él deseaba uno lo más rápido posible. La idea de convertirse en hermano mayor era fascinante.

En otro lugar, el celular de Hakuryū vibró. Minutos después el muchacho apenas salía del baño luego de darse una ducha. Cogió el celular. Tenía dos mensajes. Uno de Ali Baba, consultándole si podrían salir a pasear como los amigos que ya eran y el segundo mensaje era una respuesta de Judar debido al mensaje que él le envió primero.

Hakuryū suspiro, sonriendo leve y dirigiéndose hacia la cama, quedándose parado enfrente, en un intento de decidir que ponerse para reunirse con el blondo en una aún no declarada cita.

Recordó la respuesta de Judar, sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba en ese instante. Que la palabra "Familia" estuviese en la respuesta, significaba que las cosas tomaban un nuevo curso.

Rió. Sería entretenido ver a su impaciente amigo de la infancia tratar de adaptarse a un rol de padre-madre, un rol familiar.

El celular volvió a vibrar. Otro mensaje de Ali Baba.

Ah, el infierno. El blondo había cambiado de planes y le comunicaba que estaría en la puerta de su casa en dos minutos.

Hakuryū miró la ropa sobre la cama. Todavía no decidía que usar para esa tarde.


End file.
